Message Under The Sakura
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Inoue memiliki perasaan pada Ichigo, tapi dia takut untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Jadi, dia memberitahukannya lewat pesan pada Ichigo.Kira-kira bagaimana jadinya ya?


Bleach©Kubo Tite  
CHE.© Aragaki Yui  
Message Under the Sakura©ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito  
(The Crazy Teams)  
Rated: K+  
Pairing: IchigoxOrihime  
Genre: Friendship/Romance  
Warning: AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read, No Flame, please!

.

.

.

'Tenohira de furueta

Sore ga chiisana yuuki ni natte ita n' da

Emoji wa nigate datta

Dakedo kimi kara dattara wakuwaku shichau'

(My hands trembled　That is because of the little courage I developed  
I was never into emoticons But if they are from you I will become excited)

.

Musim semi, bunga-bunga sakura yang begitu indah sedang ramai-ramainya bermekaran. Dan kebetulan sekali, kelas 2-3 SMA Karakura merencanakan untuk pergi melihat sakura dan menariknya lagi hal itu dilakukan pada malam hari.

"_O-Ohayou_, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Inoue sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Ah? _Mo ohayou, _Inoue!" balas Ichigo seadanya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"A-ahh…"

"Orihime kau kenapa? Tanganmu bergetar." tanya Tatsuki.

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Hahaha, aku duluan."

"Anak itu…"

.

"_Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi, kalau perasaan itu berasal darimu aku akan senang. Aku menyukaimu Kurosaki-kun._" Batin Orihime.

"Hime~ kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Chizuru yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, tdak apa-apa aku hanya, aku hanya melihat pohon sakura itu. Iya, aku melihat sakura itu."

"Rasanya ada yang aneh. Tapi, Hime tetap saja yang pa-BUK!" belum sempat Chizuru memeluk Inoue dia sudah dapat hadiah dari Tatsuki.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Orihime!"

.

.

.

'henji wa sugu ni shicha dame da tte

dareka ni kitta koto aru kedo

kakehiki nante dekinai no

...suki na no yo ah ah ah ah'

(It is bad to reply right away I heard it from someone  
But such tricks are beyond me and I cannot do it

...I really like you ah ah ah ah)

.

"Ah, sepertinya cintaku tak akan terbalaskan." kata suara satu

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya suara dua.

"Habisnya terlalu banyak yang menyukainya. Aku menyerah, dia terlalu sulit didekati." Jawab suara Satu.

"Kau sudah berusaha?" tanya suara dua lagi.

"Sudah, tapi tetap saja." Jawab suara satu lagi.  
Inoue tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut. Dia kembali berpikir tentang perasaannya pada Ichigo.

"_Benar juga, aku juga, kelihatannya tidak bisa terbalaskan. Banyak perempuan lain yang lebih baik dariku menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa itu terlalu sulit. Tapi, aku sangat menyukaimu Kurosaki-kun. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_" batin Inoue.

.

.

.

'koi shichatta n' da

tabun kidzuite'nai deshou?

hoshi no yoru negai komete CHE.

yubisaki de okuru kimi e no MESSE-JI'

(I fell in love, but you probably haven't noticed  
In the starry night Filled with wishes CHE.  
Within my fingertips I send you a message)

.

Malam minggu dengan cuaca yang cerah. Yup, ini adalah hari dimana murid kelas 2-3 melihat sakura.

Semua murid banyak yang berkumpul mengobrol dengan teman masing-masing, ada yang makan, bernyanyi, dan kegiatan lain.

Semua murid memiliki kegiatan masing-masing tapi, berbeda dengan Inoue dia menyendiri di bawah pohon sakura yang tak jauh dari tempat yang lain.

"_Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Kurosaki-kun. Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, aku sudah menetapkan hatiku aku akan memberitahumu lewat pesan. Walaupun harapan hanya sedikit, paling tidak aku sudah mencoba._" Batin Inoue diapun menulis pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya pada Ichigo.

.

.

.

'sakura ga saite iru

kono heya kara mieteru keshiki wo zenbu

ima kimi ga kanjita sekai to

10(juu)byou torikaete morau yori'

(Cherry blossoms are blooming  
Right now I rather exchange 10 seconds of the full view from this room  
And get to know what you're feeling)

.

Inoue tengah menunggu sesorang di kelas. Hatinya tidak tenang, dia sedikit takut. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Sepi.

"_Kurosaki-kun tidak datang ya._" Pikirnya "_Kumohon datang._ _Aku ingin tahu seperti apa perasaanmu padaku._"  
Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Hh,hh, maaf Inoue, aku terlambat."

"K-Kurosaki-kun."Inoue tersentak kaget

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Eh, iya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting kau sudah datang."

"Begitu. Ah, ya soal yang 'itu', kau serius?"

"Em, iya."

"Bagaimana bisa, kau menyukai orang sepertiku?"

"Eh, itu…"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mau."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Eh, tentu saja senang. Tapi, aku tidak bermimpi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ichigo mencubit kedua pipi Inoue

"Aw, aduh. Sakit, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hehe, bukan mimpi kan?"

"Eh, iya." Inoue langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Hm." Ichigo-pun balas memeluk Inoue.

*Owari*

ReRe: (Tepar)

Tutza/Ai: Lah, partnerku satu ni' malah pingsan. Tatsu-chan, kamu aja yang nutup! (Nyeret Tatsu-chan)

Ari/Tatsu-chan: Yei! Ayo semua pada review, yeah! Jangan lupa jadilah fans KakaIr- BUK!!!

ReRe: (Sadar)Jangan merusak fanfic straight-ku Su-kun!(Nendang Su-kun balik ke bangku) Senpai sekalian mohon review~

Ai: (Balik lagi) Aku nyambung punyanya Tatsu-niisan, KAKAIRUUUUUUU!!

ReRe: KALIAN MERUSAK FANFIC STRAIGHT-KU!!! Hei, ini BLEACH bukan NARUTO! Pergi kalian! (Nendang mereka ke alam Naruto)

Tekan Tombol Ijo-Ijo Dibawah ya!


End file.
